Final Fantasy XIV: Wrath of the Espers
by Xander Floyd
Summary: In the vibrant land of Eorzea, a young lancer awakens with no memory of his past, left with nothing but a curious moogle and a worn-out lance as clues. As he goes on a journey to uncover the mystery he joins a failing free company, where he learns that he is not searching for the past - the past is searching for him. Rated T to match ESRB. Cover image owned by Square Enix.
1. Act 1 Chapter 1

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

The Wrath of the Espers

Act One: Will of the Forest

Chapter One: Awakening

* * *

**Hey, Xander Floyd here with that Final Fantasy fanfic I promised a while back (at least to those who read my profile…) Now, I'm going to do something a little different with the distribution of this story: I'm going to cluster the chapters into "acts", which then get divided into the actual chapters. So, in the chapter layout, this chapter is going to be "Act One, Chapter One"; it may be confusing, but it allows for an unbroken chain of thought on my end. Also, I will be using actual Eorzean terms in the writing of this: for those of you who are fandom-blind, **_**ilm**_** means **_**yard**_**, and **_**bell**_** means **_**hour**_**. Yeah, Final Fantasy words. Go figure.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"…Hey… are… alright, _kupo?_ Wake… _kupo! Wake up!"_

With a surge of energy Areo Hunt sprung from his sleep. Looking around with his bright green eyes, he found himself in a place he recognized, but at the same time was unknown to him. Staggering to his feet, he surveyed the area further.

No doubt about it: from the silky grass to the towering canopy to the concealed and quite concerned Moogle in the underbrush, he was thoroughly _lost_.

"Are you okay, _kupo?_ You've been lying there for hours. Decided to take a nap?"

_Nap? Is this beast-man crazy?_ "No…"

"Oh, okay then. Just making sure; didn't want you to be a snack for the ziz, _kupo._ Although with that lance of yours, I'll bet they won't want to come anywhere _near_ you."

_My lance…?_ Areo looked down to his left foot and found that somehow he had an ornate, if weathered, lance lying right there by it. Picking it up, he examined it from tip to tip, then twirled it a few times to get the feel of the weapon. Whether he had just acquired this lance or it had been with him all along, who knew; he couldn't remember a thing.

"Maybe I should take you back to Gridania, _kupo._ It'd be safer over there, what with all the Ixal wandering around." The Moogle flitted over to Areo and started pulling his ear. "Come on, now, we don't have all day. The Ixal have been out in force these past few weeks, and I for one don't want to end up on a roasting spit, _kupo!_"

Wincing against the pain, Areo freed himself from the beast-man's tiny paws and waved him away. "I can follow on my own!" Then, coughing, he said, "Lead the way."

"With pleasure! I've been wanting to get out of this neck of the woods for a while now, _kupo!_"

"Well, you're awfully subtle," Areo muttered under his breath as he sauntered after the Moogle, who was impatiently floating a few ilms ahead.

* * *

"Face it, Rose, we're screwed!"

That was what Lilroga Heroga said to Rosalind Mercer, who was desperately handing pamphlets to adventurers in the Gridanian Adventurer's Guild.

"No we're not, Roga, someone will listen!" Rose continued to hand out pamphlets, trying her hardest to ignore the short Lalafell's sulking.

Beside her, a Highlander named Fulk Tigerblood leaned in to say, "Roga's got a point, Rose. Who's going to join us after that job in Ul'dah?"

"No, someone _will _listen, I know it!" She turned to face Fulk, her soft grey eyes burning as her brown hair swirled to catch up with her turning head. "I will _not_ let the Blades die with my father."

Fulk opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and nodded. No point in arguing at this point, thought the burly blond-haired man.

Roga, on the other hand, did not learn so quickly. "It's _because_ of your father that we have stuck around so long! We used to have almost fifty members, and now we're all that's left! Do you realize that this is all due to your lack of leadersh-"

"Roga!" Fulk cut him off.

Rose stopped handing out pamphlets at this point. "No, he's right, Fulk. _I _let the Blades get like this. That's why… I have to keep us together. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Rose…" Even Roga seemed to feel bad. "I didn't mean that, you know it. Why don't we just head over to the Adder's Nest and speak to the recruiter? That way, the Blades won't have to split up."

"Yeah, but then we won't be able to keep up our mission," Rose countered. "But, then again… maybe it _is_ for the best. Okay, let's go…"

Right about then a young Midlander man with ruffled red hair walked through the Guild doors, immediately catching everyone's eye. Rose saw the lance strapped to the man's back and immediately felt hope again. If that lance was what she thought it was…

"Hello, adventurer!" she blurted before Mother Miounne, the guild matron, or anyone else could get a word in edgewise. "How would you like to be a part of the Blades of Mercer?"

The man turned to her, and his steely gaze immediately pinned her down. She felt like she was getting a physical examination from ten _ya__lms_ away before the man finally said, "I'll think on it, but right now I'd like to be a part of a good mug of ale."

"I can provide that, sweetheart," Miounne said, shooting a glare at Rose. Her spirits immediately sank, and she trudged out of the Guild with the feeling of a thousand pounds of chocobo dung on her shoulders.

For lack of a better term, she felt like bird shite.

Areo glanced at the despondent girl walking out of the Guild with a hint of concern. Were the "Blades of Mercer" doing so poorly that their representative would ask a random adventurer, out of the blue, to join?

"What's that all about?" he asked the kindly Elezen woman who was providing him with his drink. The scent of Gridanian ale tugged at his heart, but failed to bring back any memories, as he had hoped.

"Oh, they're just a couple of adventurers having a rough time of it," Miounne said casually. "Normally I would be all for helping them, but they're starting to scare off the other adventurers."

"Is that so…" Areo pondered this while the Moogle that had brought him there flitted beside him, apparently invisible to everyone in the room. He had given Monty as his name, though Areo had the feeling that his real name was much more complicated.

"Oof, definitely sound like they're going through a rough patch, _kupo._ I've heard about them; their free company used to be one of the best before the Calamity struck. Then they just kind of fell from grace, if you know what I mean, _kupo_."

Areo had been told not to talk to Monty while in the presence of others, due to the obvious fact that no one else could see him, per se. So he instead asked Miounne, "Why are they here? I heard the Blades of Mercer was once one of the best free companies in Eorzea."

"That was before old Cyrus Mercer passed away during the Calamity," Miounne answered. "Again, I would help them if they weren't keeping business away. Cyrus was Rosalind's father."

Areo looked back to Rose, who was standing quietly outside of the Guild. From the slight shudder in her shoulders, he guessed that she was crying. "Maybe I should take up her offer."

"That's sweet of you, young man. I'm sure they would appreciate having a fresh-faced adventurer like you join their ranks."

He didn't answer right away, mostly due to the sounds coming from the gate in front of the Guild, going out to the Black Shroud where he was found. Wandering outside, he saw the Wood Wailers starting to panic as a huge banemite burst through the gate, jaws and pincers clacking. Its barbed tail swung through the air like an oversized pendulum, steadying just enough to aim at an oblivious Rose.

"Look out!" Areo managed to shout before tackling Rose to the ground. The diremite's stinger impacted the ground where she was standing, leaving a deep impression in the dirt that made Roga's jaw drop at least two _ilms_.

Clasping his lance, Areo parried a pincer away then quickly thrust into the diremite's left eye, creating a spurt of purple claret. The mite screeched, an awful sound that caused the nearby Wood Wailers to cringe.

But the lancer stood firm, drawing upon a reservoir of courage from a source he didn't know he had and twisting the tip of his lance deeper into the mite's eye, causing a distressed reaction from the giant bug. Then, with one final thrust, Areo shoved the lance up to its haft into the diremite, making the beastkin stop moving altogether.

Grunting with the effort, Areo drew his lance back out of the mite, taking the bug's pulsating brain out with it. The diremite then collapsed into a heap on the dirt, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. Then, slowly, the citizens and Wailers present started applauding, softly at first, then louder as the scope of Areo's achievement became apparent.

Ignoring the opportunity for glory, Areo bent down and offered a hand to Rose. "You alright?"

Groaning, Rose nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up and took her to her companions, still ignoring the applause going on outside. "Make sure that she's tended to. There might be a few bruises, but nothing too serious."

The Highlander nodded, a glint of respect in his eyes. "Sure thing, Mister…"

"Areo," the young lancer said, grimacing as he tried to remove the banemite's brain from his lance. "Areo Hunt."


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Act One Chapter Two: Omens

* * *

The Central Shroud

* * *

In the fog of the great Twelveswood, a lone man wandered almost aimlessly towards a Wood Wailer camp situated on the banks of a small river. He was an Elezen of the Duskwright variety, with dark skin and white hair and goatee, but despite his wild heritage he wore robes of the finest quality. Strapped to his right hip was a grimoire – a spell book of sorts – with several cryptic runes emblazoned on the front cover.

The Wood Wailers immediately noticed the Duskwright approaching and ordered him to halt, most likely so that they could search him. The forestfolk of Gridania had always looked at the Duskwrights with suspicion, due to their preference of dwelling in the wilds rather than the city.

However, the Duskwright would have none of it; he unclasped his grimoire from his hip and opened up a random page, causing a waft of aether to emit from it. Then, whispering a phrase in alien words, he threw a sphere of sickly green aether towards the Wood Wailers, hitting the ground and phasing right into it.

The Wood Wailers would've laughed at the admittedly poor aim if what had immediately followed hadn't robbed them of their breath. The ground where the sphere had entered began to crack and quake, until giant spires of stone began demolishing the camp's tents. The Wailers barely had time to grab their lances before the Duskwright was upon them, casting spell after spell to kill them one by one. By the time the quaking stopped, only one Wailer was left alive. He backed up onto a stump, terrified as the Duskwright approached him.

"Who are you?" he managed to ask through his fear.

"My name is Aumeric Rabelais," the Duskwright answered. "And I would have you deliver a message."


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Act One, Chapter 3: Inexcusable Failure

* * *

"I want someone to explain this to me _right now!_" bellowed Commander Blauklet of the Twin Adders to his quailing Wood Wailers. "We stand the might of Garuda herself and you lot can't even keep back a measly banemite? You should all be hanged for your cowardice, you filthy little-"

Beside him, Idristan Saugrain coughed and said, "Blauklet, these are merely recruits. Had you listened to me from the beginning, it wouldn't have fallen to that adventurer to dispatch the threat."

The Roegadyn looked down at his Elezen companion, then sighed. "Still doesn't excuse their lack of discipline in this case. If these bumbling fools had stopped the banemite _like they were supposed to,_ then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Idristan shook his head. "Don't make me go to Lewin again. You need to learn to keep control of you temp-"

"Sir!" A Gods' Quiver scout approached Blauklet and Idristan with a frantic haste, practically tripping over his own feet to get to them. "Terrible fortune in the Central Shroud!"

Blauklet growled and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, "Curse the Twelve," before asking, "What the bloody hells is it? More Ixal?"

"Worse, sir! One of our Wailers came back from an encampment there, saying that an unknown arcanist had torn their camp apart and killed all the other Wailers."

Idristan frowned. "Most troubling, indeed. But why did this arcanist spare one out of the others he killed?"

"He had a message." The scout took a deep breath pulling out a small parchment and reciting the message, as follows:

_I am Aumeric Rabelais, keeper of the Espers. If you value your lives here in the Twelveswood, you will take the Heart of Adrammelech and the Grimoire of Lucavi and bring them to the Tam-Tara Deepcroft at midnight. If my demands are not met, I will… start showing my disapproval. Lavender Beds seems like a nice place to start. _

_You have four days. Hopefully you will see reason._

"Who in the _seven hells_ does this'Rabelais' bastard think he is? Or matter of fact, who he's _threatening?_" Blauklet exploded. "When I get my hands on this godsdamned piece of goblin shit, I'm gonna-"

"There's a post-script, sir," the scout cut off before Blauklet could completely lose it.

Idristan took the parchment from the scout and read the final words. What he saw brought chills to his very soul. _It can't be a coincidence…_

_P.S. Also, bring me Areo Hunt. I've a score to settle with him._

* * *

"Really? You think that that piece of weathered _junk _is the Venus Gospel?"

Rose understood Lilroga's disbelief, but she nodded firmly. "The design is the same as in my father's journal. It may look a little worse for wear, but it's definitely the Venus Gospel."

"If that's true – and I'm not saying it is," Fulk pondered, "how did it end up in the hands of some adventurer?"

"Oh come on, Fulk," Rose said cheerfully. "We adventurers have a knack for finding lost treasures, don't we?"

"Yes, well I don't suppose that includes us, now does it?"

Roga's words bit at Rose's heart, but she brushed it aside. "Maybe not in the past. But this time, I'm absolutely, positively sure. That lance _is_ the Venus Gospel!"

The other two pondered her words for a moment. The Venus Gospel, according to Cyrus Mercer's journal entries, was a powerful relic from the Allagan Empire that was in league with other Eorzean relics, like Gae Bolg or Curtana. The blade was curved, like that of a _naginata_, but it included two scythe-like flukes on the back that served to hack foes apart – similar to Gae Bolg's two wings and, more importantly, Areo's lance.

Little did they know that that same Areo was eavesdropping with Monty from the other side of their inn room, not quite disbelieving what Rose was suggesting, but also not remembering enough to believe otherwise.

"I _knew_ there was something special about you, _kupo!_" Monty was saying. "First, you wake up with no memory of who you are, then you come holding a lost relic, _and_ you killed that banemite in one blow _with that very relic_! I sense a legend halfway in the making, _kupo!_"

The young Hyur shook his head. "I wouldn't go that far. I don't even know how I _got_ this lance in the first place."

"Does it matter? You have it, it's yours, might as well make the most use out of it, _kupo!_"

Now he sighed. "I suppose you're right." He turned to leave, but then began to experience a feeling he hadn't before he entered Gridania.

_Something else is missing._


	4. Act 1 Chapter 4

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Act One Chapter 4: A Little Help (From My Friends)

* * *

New Gridania, Adventurer's Guild

* * *

Around midnight, Areo awoke to the sound of singing outside. Monty was fast asleep on a small pillow that the lancer had set up for him on the floor, a little bubble on his nostril inflating and deflating with each breath.

Yawning, he got up and walked out the door, following the singing voice to the balcony. When he found the singer, he leaned up against the frame of the entrance to listen. Finally the singer, Rose, looked up to see him and stopped.

"Keep going, it's quite relaxing," Areo said with a smile.

She blushed a little. "Sorry, it's just that… no one else has heard me do that before."

At this, Areo furrowed his brow. "Why? You have a beautiful voice. Why hide it?"

Now her face was beet red. "You… really think so?" She looked away. "It's just… I don't like singing with people around."

"Stage fright?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

Areo took a step closer. "You don't have to be afraid."

"That doesn't stop me from being afraid. The only time I felt safe was-" She stopped suddenly, seemingly awash with sadness.

"Was when?" he pressed.

She took her time in answering. "When my father was still alive." Then she turned away.

At this point, Areo felt bad about pushing for details. Even five years after the Calamity, the wounds were still fresh in some hearts. He turned his back on her to walk away, but said from over his shoulder, "If it's any consolation… I've decided to accept your offer of membership."

He took another step, but was quickly embraced from behind by Rose. For a moment, he felt like a hole in his memory was being filled again, but it was gone as soon as she let go.

"You have no idea what that means to me. Thank you."

"Something tells me that I do… but you're welcome."

* * *

Steps of Nald, Ul'dah

* * *

The streets reeked of the scents of the city as Tywin Stark awoke upon them. Though he could not see them, he could sense through his bandaged face that people were bustling in and out of the marketplace, stepping either excitedly or despondently.

Feeling for his felt hat, he found that some kind souls had put several gil coins into it, as one might do with a homeless refuge. Pocketing the change, he picked up his oak staff and began tapping his way out of the streets.

The aether had woken him up. Now he just needed to find out why.

Making his way to the gate, he waved his hand dismissively at the two guards, who were sounding of both caution and pity. The bandages weren't just for show, unlike with most thaumaturges. The only sign of a Hyur face was a monocle over his left eye, and even that was tinted as to conceal his true visage.

Wandering out into the central fields of Thanalan, he paused in front of the Black Brush Station. Here, these fields were connected by an Aetheryte, one of the few outside of the main cities that Tywin had bothered to attune himself to.

He didn't immediately use the Aetheryte; first, he sat down in front of it and meditated, eliciting some perplexed looks from rookie adventurers.

Finally, the aether showed him what he needed to see. The place where he was needed.

Gridania.


	5. Act 1 Chapter 5

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Chapter 5: Impatience with the System

* * *

Tam-Tara Deepcroft, midnight

* * *

In the hallways of the deepcroft, Aumeric waited for the Adders to come. He was normally a patient man, but the voices in his head urging him to release his gods were starting to get the better of him.

Finally, a trio of Wood Wailers came, one holding a small red crystal and the others holding… nothing.

"Where is the Grimoire?" Aumeric asked, tapping his foot against the cobblestone floor.

The lead Wailer stammered a bit before answering. "The Grimoire is not in the possession of the Twin Adders."

Aumeric paused, taking in the setback. "Alright then… Where can I find it?"

One of them mustered the courage to say, "If you're smart enough to find the Heart, then you don't need us to find the Grimoire!"

Sighing, Aumeric cast a quick spell that sent a spire of earth through the offending Wailer, impaling him on a stone spike. "Any _other_ smart remarks?"

The leader gulped. "We gave the Grimoire to some free company a few years back. I don't remember the name, but you should be able to find it."

"I see… So in that case, I would have to deal with them."

The Wailers said nothing. The high command didn't fill them in on the Grimoire's location; they weren't about to dig a deeper grave for themselves.

"Very well. But since you've only brought me a third of what I came for, I suppose Bentbranch is a thing of the past."

"A _third?_ What do you mean by that?"

The Duskwright clucked his tongue. "You forgot to bring me _Areo Hunt_."

None of the Wailers present returned home that night.


	6. Act 1 Chapter 6

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Chapter 6: The Gathering of Magic

* * *

Bentbranch Meadows, mid-morning

* * *

Tywin didn't visit Bentbranch Meadows much. Now he remembered why.

First, the smell. Bentbranch always smelled like chocobo. And while that is normally a good thing, knowing that so many of the loyal birds are nearby, the new stable-hands had issues cleaning up after them. Not to mention disposing of the messes.

Second, the people. Underneath his mask of cloth he couldn't see them – though he probably couldn't see them regardless of whether he wore the mask or not – but he could sense them boring into him with suspicion. Just like they do every outsider.

The third he didn't expect, but that was the sudden hail of ether bolts impacting the ground. Gridania had some really weird weather sometimes.

Deflecting a stray bolt, Tywin made his way to the drink stand, whose tender was cowering under the counter. Helping himself to a shot of apple juice, he stuck a straw under his mask and sipped it while deflecting more of the ether bolts.

It was about then he realized that the event was not natural, mainly due to the mad laugh coming from the sky. Never taking his attention off of his juice, he deflected another bolt and sent a fireball to the source of the laugh.

He heard a pained grunt, then a slight breeze as whatever or whoever was causing the storm spiraled out of control, landing somewhere to the south.

To the bewildered townspeople he merely shrugged, and took a pearl chocolate from a nearby stand.

* * *

New Gridania, Adder's nest, mid-morning

* * *

"Do you mind explaining where the guards were when that madman attacked?" Lewin, commander of the Gods' Quiver, asked the two captains before him.

Bauklet was silent, but Idristan said, "Well, it seems that he was dissatisfied with our delivery. I suppose he didn't know we lost the Grimoire?"

"_Lost_ isn't the word for it; we _gave it away_. We thought it would be safer in the hands of others, but clearly that is no longer the case. We need to find the people we gave the Grimoire to, and with haste."

The two saluted. "Will do, sir!"

Adventurer's Guild

Rosalind awoke in the bed that the Guild had given her, knowing that her fortunes were about to turn around. Reaching under the bed, she stroked the small book that had been given to her by her father before he died. He told her that it was very important that no one but her got their hands on it, otherwise it could bring a new chaos to Eorzea.

She brushed her hand along the runes that adorned the cover of the book, knowing what they said in her heart.

Lucavi.


	7. Act 1 Chapter 7

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Chapter 7: Leafy Troubles

* * *

Tam-Tara Deepcroft

"What sort of _monster_ could deflect my power so _easily_?" Aumeric growled as he staggered back into his hideaway. He almost settled back into his spot from the night before, but realizing that the Adders would soon send a search for their missing Wailers, he retreated deeper into the croft.

Finally, he came to rest at the tomb of some king whose name time had forgotten. Growling again, he began to count his curses:

One: He had been unable to obtain the items required for his gods' return, save for one.

Two: The Twin Adders now knew that Aumeric wasn't screwing around, and would likely seek retribution for his attack on Bentbranch Meadows.

Three: Somewhere in Gridania, there was a mage powerful enough to swat him away like a flitting gnat.

Taking a deep breath, Aumeric turned away from cursing his foul luck and turned to his one blessing out of this whole ordeal: the Heart of Addramelech. Taking the fist-sized gem into the tomb – one he had selected on purpose – he found the waist-high pedestal that stood in the middle of the room, where the sarcophagus would normally go. Then, without thinking twice, he placed the gem into the pedestal's waiting claw.

Insane glee began to fill his heart as a beast of immeasurable power started to materialize before him. Two red eyes glowed from out of the darkness; a mouthful of fangs flashed as the beast let out a low growl.

"Not exactly the Esper I was expecting…" Aumeric laughed. "But it will do."

* * *

New Gridania Adventurer's Guild

News of the attack on Bentbranch travelled fast, as did the casually heroic actions of the tharmaturge that stopped it. Areo, though, couldn't shake this feeling of unease about it, even with Monty's reassuring manner.

"If that proves anything, it's that this guy isn't unstoppable, _kupo!_" Monty was saying. "If a strong enough adventurer opposes him, he can't do any damage."

"It still bothers me. Why wasn't there a longer clash? Makes no sense for someone who's trying to hold Gridania hostage."

"Eh, a bunch of hot air will do that to anyone. But come on, _kupo_; Rosalind said she was going to the levemete to get some work. We should probably tag along."

Areo sighed. "I guess we should. But I'm still bothered by it."

They walked/flitted downstairs, where Rose was negotiating with the levemete on the best job for them. Finally wrangling a fair one, she walked over to her crew and showed them the card. "The Greatloam Growery needs someone to clear out some ochus in the north Shroud! This should be the perfect job!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble there, Rose," Lilroga cut in, "but this seems like a bit of a simple assignment. Are you sure you couldn't find anything a little more worth our time?"

Fulk nodded. "I've taken down bigger seedkin than the ochus to the north. I know that you want to cut the company's teeth on something, but… we're hardly rookies."

Rose sighed, getting the point. "Alright, but that was all the levemete was willing to offer to us."

"We have to start somewhere, right?" Areo said, walking towards the door and motioning for the others to follow. "North Shroud, right? We'll have those ochus down before sunset."

* * *

They went through Old Gridania to the north gate; Areo noted where the Lancer's Guild was when they did. He didn't remember if he had a membership with the guild already, but it was probably a good idea to check as soon as he got back. He noticed that Rose kept shooting glances at him, as if to piece together some kind of puzzle.

They moved through the north gate, seeing Runst's Spire as they went further north to Hyrst. Entering the area around the town of Hyrst known as Peacegarden, they began the hunt for the ochus.

Monty had followed the group, unseen except by Areo. "I think I know the ochus the levemete was talking about; they do hang around this area, but they're closer to the river."

Areo turned to Fulk. "Have any of you checked the riverbank yet?"

"Not yet; you think that's where they're hiding?"

"I have my suspicions." Drawing the Venus Gospel, he crept up to the river's edge. Sure enough, soaking in the pure river water, there was a knot of ochus.

"There they are." Areo motioned for the others to join him at his hiding place. "Okay, Fulk, you get their attention and keep them off of Lilroga and Rosalind. I'll take out as many as I can while Lilroga blasts them and Rosalind keeps us healthy."

"Right."

"On it."

Rose's face soured a bit. "You want me to heal?"

"Yes, Rosalind. Why, is there a problem?"

"The last time Rose tried to keep us hearty," Roga said, "we nearly lost Fulk."

Taking this in, Areo then let out a deep sigh. "Alright then… we'll just need to take them out as soon as possible."

The group got into their positions, then Areo gave the signal to attack. Fulk got out his heavy axe and swung it at the nearest ochu, cutting it in twain and sending the pieces hurtling into the river. Areo leapt up from his hiding place and stabbed another through the body from the top, getting a spurt of chlorophyll in return. Roga sent a ball of fire crashing into a third, burning it to a –

Well… no explanation needed.

All the while, Rose stayed on the sidelines, throwing a healing spell onto her friends as soon as they got an injury. It took roughly half a minute to take out all seven of the ochus, but it felt to Areo as if they died instantly. "That was much better healing that Lilroga would let on."

Rose smiled. "I've been practicing."

"On what, a wood mouse?" Despite his disbelief, Roga also seemed to be impressed.

Fulk put away his axe and nodded. "Time well spent, Rose. Your father would be proud."

Her smile grew brighter. "Thanks, Fulk." Then she turned to look at Areo. "Great planning, too; I would've never come up with that."

"It's nothing; all the planning in the world doesn't matter if the people can't pull it off. And you all did."

"I think this calls for a round of drinks back at the Guild!" Roga bounced in excitement at Fulk's suggestion.

"Alright then; first round's on me!"


	8. Act 1 Chapter 8

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Chapter VIII: A Blessing

**Author's Note: So sorry for letting this story go dark. I started playing FFXIV a lot, and the patches were explaining the general story faster than I could come up with chapters. Now that Heavensward, the new expansion, has been out a while, I feel safe in continuing this story without interruptions.**

**EDIT 7/16/2015: Just noticed I got some of the locations wrong... Went through and changed them.**

* * *

**Hyrstmill, in the North Shroud**

* * *

They decided to stop by the town for a moment to drop off the ochu bodies; dragging them all the way to Gridania was too much of a chore when there was a levemete waiting in that hamlet. While Fulk and Roga talked with the levemete, Areo slinked off to the small creek to try and rub off some of the rust on the Venus Gospel.

Try as he might, however, the rust on the old Allagan spear was steadfast; in time, the rust only grew brighter from the repeated polishing Areo tried on it. He did manage to get the spearhead scoured, however.

Monty, hovering over Areo's shoulder, shuddered when he saw what laid under the rust. "Ugh, those runes give me chills, _kupo_. Whoever made this thing was bad news."

Areo sighed. The Allagan Empire was a powerful and advanced civilization dating back to the Third Astral Era, or around five thousand years ago. Their technological accomplishments were unparalleled; the modern Garlean Empire, an enemy of Eorzea's city-states, borrowed much of their own tech from them.

Why they would need such a simple weapon as a spear baffled Areo, however. With the false moon Dalamud apparently being one of their creations, he wondered what kind of purpose the Venus Gospel could've served for them.

Looking upon the polished spearhead, he tried to make sense of the runes engraved upon it, as if doing so would unlock some of his lost memories.

But alas, nothing came to him.

"Areo?"

Jumping up into a defensive stance, he relaxed when he saw it was just Rosalind. She had allowed part of her carefully arranged brown hair to fall over her left eye, covering it. Her right eye shone a brilliant blue, conveying a sense of worry and uncertainty.

"You scared me, Rosalind. What is it?"

"Um… I wanted to talk to you about something… That is, that I've… I've _seen _you before." She looked away, seeming nervous. "What I'm saying is… I think I can help you with your memories."

_What is she talking about,_ Areo thought, confused. _Seen me before?_ "You certain that this isn't just a trick of the mind?"

"Areo… The last time I saw you was five years ago. Before the Calamity. You disappeared around the same time my father…"

_Oh, I see what she's saying now._ "Rosalind… I-"

"No, no, don't say it. I know what you're going to say." She gave him the most sincere look he had seen of anybody and said, "You think I'm crazy, right? That there's no way I'd remember the face of a Warrior of Light?"

_Warrior of Light? She's crazier that I thought!_ "No, I don't think that's crazy at all."

"You lying isn't helping, _kupo_," Monty chimed it.

"Why you little—ahem, no, actually, it is a little insane, Rosalind. But… crazier things have happened."

"Like what?" Again with that sincere look. Areo found himself struggling for words from that withering stare.

"I… Well, there's… Um…"

"It's okay if you don't remember. It was a long shot anyway." She looked away again, downcast. "Well… I'd better check on Fulk and Roga; they'll have secured our payment from the levemete by now."

"Whoa, _kupo,"_ Monty chirped as she walked away. "You handled that like a real boss."

"Shut up, Monty, you're not-" He stopped as a massive pain suddenly racked his brain. He felt himself spiraling out of consciousness as he fell to the ground, earning a surprised yelp from Monty. He heard Rosalind's footsteps coming towards him as he faded, but also heard three words spoken in a etheric voice that was somewhat familiar.

_Hear… Feel… Think…_

* * *

_He awoke standing up, surrounded by wispy currents of light-blue aether. Before him rested a gigantic teardrop-shaped crystal, shining the same light blue as the currents. Circling around the main crystal were several smaller crystals, and from the crystal itself came the voice he heard._

"_Greetings, Areo. Warrior of Light."_

"_Who… who are you?" Areo asked._

"_I am Hydaelyn, all made one. Thou art but one of my champions in this war against darkness. Thou havest my apologies for thy loss of thy memories… 'Tis an unfortunate circumstance of thy salvation."_

"_What are you talking about? You mean… _you _were the one who erase my memories?"_

"_I sense thy anger, my child, and thou are justified in it. But thou must understand that thy survival is of great import to the survival of the world thou livest in."_

"_I don't understand… Why me?"_

_Hydaelyn paused. Then she said, "Thou havest a strength of character thou have yet to realize… Thou also possess the fortitude to confront the challenges thou have received my blessing for."_

By the Twelve, I've been a dick,_ Areo thought to himself._ "_I'm sorry, my lady. I did not want to seem ungrateful, but…"_

"_But thou seeketh answers. I understand thy plight. But know this: in the great expanse of the Twelveswood, there is one who knoweth thy true nature. Thou have already met her…"_

"_Rosalind… so she was telling the truth."_

"_Yes, my child. As gratitude for thy understanding, I shall grant thee a portion of thy original memories, if thou desireth."_

_To most, this would've been an easy decision. But Areo wanted to know more. "What will I remember, my lady?"_

_Hydaelyn paused again, then said, "What thou needest for the coming trial. And mayhap some more."_

Couldn't be vaguer than that, huh? _Areo thought. "I accept."_

_Rather than responding, Hydaelyn filled the area with a blinding light, fading just as Areo began to have another vision… this one of a different nature._


	9. Act 1 Chapter 9

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Chapter Nine: Origins

* * *

"Hey, Areo, you got that secured back there?"

That was the first thing Areo heard when he awoke from his vision. He quickly found that he couldn't act on his own; rather, he was a spectator to his memory, his body and voice acting as they had in the past.

"Yep, Cyrus, it's all set," he heard himself respond. He looked down as saw a teenage girl that looked a lot like Rosalind. "I'll be back soon, Rose."

_Well, I'll be damned, it _is_ Rosalind,_ Areo from the present thought to himself. Judging from Rosalind's age in the present compared to this vision, he figured out that the memory was set about five years ago.

The same time as the Calamity.

"I know you will, Areo." She gave him a sweet smile, then kissed him on the cheek when he bent down. "Don't get hurt out there, okay?"

"I won't, I promise." Apparently they were good friends at the time. _I wonder what happened._

There was a sudden fast-forwarding of time as Areo was rocketed to the next scene of his memory, right in the middle of a battlefield. He watched himself skewer Garlean soldier after Garlean soldier with the Venus Gospel, answering his question on when he acquired the weapon.

He looked over to his right and saw Cyrus fighting the Garleans as well, sword and shield in hand. At this point Areo knew where he had been in this memory: the Battle of Carteneau Flats, the site of the Calamity and the beginning of the Seventh Umbral Era.

He found himself standing back to back with Cyrus, fighting off more Garleans and watching as the false moon Dalamud came closer and closer to the ground. "Doing alright, kid?" the older man asked him.

"I could do this all day!" Areo responded, though his present self knew better as he watched himself charge right back into the fray. However, a sudden yowl of pain made Areo turn back towards Cyrus, who was being skewered by a stone pillar.

Behind the pillar, Areo saw a visage that he recognized from the present: the Duskwight Elezen grinning sadistically looked strikingly like the wanted poster for Aumeric Rabelais.

Areo knew that he and Cyrus were close from the howl that pierced his ears. He charged forth, swiping away the magically cast stones with a glowing Gospel, and attempting to spear Aumeric in the heart.

Needless to say, he succeeded.

Areo's vision turned red as he stared into the dying eyes of his newfound enemy, though Aumeric's gaze was turned towards the heavens. Looking up, Areo saw that Dalamud was only a few malms away from the ground, meaning…

"It's over, pawn," Aumeric spat out. "Our god, in falling, has arisen to destroy this existence. My death means _nothing_ in this grand scheme."

Then, to the surprised of both sides, Dalamud actually exploded, revealing a being far more terrifying. A massive dragon, driven mad by millennia of imprisonment, the most powerful of the elder primals.

Bahamut.

"Wha- No! What happened… to our…"

"Oh, shut up," Areo said, twisting his lance to silence his foe. Then he ran over to try and retrieve Cyrus's body before Bahamut's flames claimed it, but he was too late; a bright light flashed in his eyes as the raging primal destroyed everything in its path…


	10. Act 1 FINALE

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Chapter Ten: Amarok

* * *

**EDIT 7/16/2015: Same edits that were applied to Chapter 8 were applied here, plus a minor clarification.**

* * *

Areo awoke in the present day, his head cradled in Rosalind's lap, all three members of the Blades of Mercer looking down at him.

"You've been out a while, _kupo,"_ Monty said, hovering unseen by most just above Fulk. "What happened to you?"

Areo groaned, suppressing his instinct to respond to Monty. "You were right, Rosalind… We did meet before."

He could see the shock in Rosalind's gaze as tears welled up in her eyes. "Really? You remember?"

Roga looked around, then innocently suggested, "Knock him out again."

"_Kupo! What in the name of kupo nuts will that accomplish?_" Monty shouted at the top of his tiny lungs. And this time, everybody heard it.

"Oops… Um… Hi?"

"This is starting to get weird," Fulk said, now able to see the moogle. "First we find a bona fide Warrior of Light, and now the moogles are showing themselves?"

"I can explain that," Areo said, helping himself up. "But first, I need to tell Rosalind something."

Fulk and Roga opened their mouths to argue, but a glare from Areo shut them up fairly quickly. Then he turned to Rosalind, his mind recognizing the girl that he had known from five years ago.

"Rose… Do you remember Aumeric Rabelais?"

She looked perplexed. "Yes… the Twin Adders were looking everywhere for him. Why?"

"Well… He's the one who-"

Before he could finish there was a loud crash just outside Hyrst, followed by the screams of the villagers. Getting up and running towards the gates, Areo saw a being that definitely didn't belong in the realm of mortals.

It looked like a gigantic grey wolf save for its head, tail and backside. Its tooth-filled maw was like that of an orca, with the tail and dorsal fin to match. Its eyes, however, were its most striking features: they glowed a deep crimson, filled with hatred of all of Hydaelyn's children.

And who was it that rode the beast into the chaos? None other than Aumeric Rabelais himself, somehow back from the dead.

Rosalind mirrored Areo's shocked expression before taking out a leather-bound book labeled with an L on the cover. Leafing through the pages brought them to Aumeric's attention.

"Ah, there it is. Amarok, attack!"

The beast responded to the command by leaping towards Rosalind and Areo, giving the latter just enough time to push the former out of the way. Drawing the Venus Gospel, Areo readied himself to fight for his life.

* * *

Rosalind recovered from her fall just to see Aumeric striding towards her, having jumped off Amarok earlier. She tried to back away from the Elezen, but he bound her in nearby vines and snatched the Book of Lucavi away from her.

"Finally… I can bring forth something better than that horrific hybrid." He gave Rosalind a slight bow, opening a random page in the book as he did. "And now… It is time for you to die. Just as your father did as I ripped his heart from his chest."

Rosalind has had reason for many emotions up to this point, but now a new one rose: fury. She struggled against her bindings as Aumeric started reciting a spell from the Book of Lucavi, presumably one that would kill her.

Just as she got her right arm free a fireball interrupted Aumeric's recital; looking to its source Rosalind saw a tharmaturge standing on the wall, his face wrapped in dusty bandages. His rune-inscribed staff simmered with aetheric power as his concealed eyes bore down on Aumeric. He said only five words before continuing the barrage.

"You owe me a drink."

* * *

Areo ignored the extraneous explosions as he contended with Amarok. He attempted to hook the beast in the right, but it countered by swiping his blow away with a massive paw. Its attention was briefly brought to a minor magical assault by Roga before a jab to its throat brought it back to Areo.

Dodging the beast's gaping maw, he jumped up onto its back, spearing its fin while there and tearing it off on the way down. Amarok let out a thundering roar before turning to a fallen Areo, who had dropped the Venus Gospel in his tumble to the ground.

Without really noticing, Amarok stepped on the ancient lance, shattering the haft and the scythe blade under its paw. Only the polished, rune-inscribed spearhead remained.

Areo's spirits immediately fell. A part of his past had been irrevocably destroyed, as easily as one might slice butter or open a door. Not only that, but that part of his past was also the only way of defending himself, a fact made more apparent by the beast approaching him.

Amarok started its revenge by pinning Areo to the ground with its paws; it was about to take a bite out of the Hyur's head when it found a white-shafted arrow lodged in its eye. It reeled from the impact, then reeled more when several more arrows punctured its skull.

Areo looked up, seeing the archer perched in a nearby oak; a catlike Miqo'te, she looked as though she had been born to shoot. She brushed away a strand of her wild brown hair before leaping into the air and nocking a few more arrows in her bow, which Areo noticed was inscribed with the same runes as the Venus Gospel's spearhead.

Three more arrows to the skull, and Amarok had had enough. It swiped at the Miqo'te with its tail, getting more arrows in it as a reward. Landing on a rooftop, the Miqo'te whirled around and nocked a much longer arrow, waiting for Amarok to turn around to face her. When it did, she recited a quick incantation before releasing the arrow.

As it flew, it became enveloped in a red-white sheen of aether, piercing Amarok's head and not stopping. It went right through the beast and ended up lodged in a boulder by the creek; Amarok, with a final ghostly howl, evaporated into strands of aether drifting skyward.

Areo managed to retrieve the remnants of his spear before hearing Aumeric yell in despair.

"_No! _How could that happen? What manner of beings _are you?_"

The Miqo'te smiled as she put her bow away. "Just a bunch of dorks trying to do the right thing." She looked at Areo and smiled even brighter. "See you later, Areo. If you ever need help – and I'm thinking you do – find us in Coerthas."

Then she threw something onto the rooftop, wreathing it in smoke. When it cleared, she was gone.

Aumeric growled, ignoring the masked mage who was even then preparing a massive spell. "Wait till I find you, you flea-bitten feline! _I'll tear your soul from your body and feed it to the Espers!_"

"Good luck with that, sorcerer," the mage said, finishing his spell and launching a massive shockwave towards Aumeric, sending him flying into the horizon. Within a few moments he was just a speck in the clouds, fully disappearing with half a moment more.

It was safe to say that Areo was thoroughly shell-shocked. He thought that everything important about his past had been revealed to him by Hydaelyn, but… now he realized he was barely scratching the surface of his past.

The mage had freed Rosalind from the vines, and the first thing she did was rush up and throw herself at Areo, who barely had enough time to catch her. Tears flowed freely as she clung tightly to him, relieved that, at the very least, Areo was holding her back.

He put her down – with her consent – and turned to the mage, who was staring in the direction of Aumeric's departure. "Hey, mage!"

He didn't turn to face Areo. "What?"

"What did she mean? 'Meet her in Coerthas?'"

The mage turned away and chuckled. "I think it's best if you found out yourself." Then he opened a portal to Twelve-knows-where and stepped through it, vanishing from Hyrstmill.

"Areo… what are you thinking?" Rose asked.

As Fulk, Roga, and Monty approached, Areo said, "I'm thinking a trip to Coerthas is in order."

"Why? Because some kitten said to?"

He laughed; it was clear where her thoughts were. "She had the same design on her weapon as the Venus Gospel; I need to know how and why."

Pocketing the spearhead, he turned to the others asked them, "Who's with me?"

* * *

END OF ACT I

* * *

**Fun fact: the battle scene for this chapter was written while I was listening to "S.C.A.V.A" by Hollywood Undead. I find that music helps to enhance the creative process, and science have proven that as well for classical music.**

* * *

**And this chapter ends Act One of this story! Act Two will come as soon as I have some material for it: trying to find a design for the first Esper was painful enough. Points to those who can figure out the origins.**

* * *

**Like what you've read? Share your thoughts in a review when you have the time! I do read them and I greatly appreciate them.**


	11. Act 2 Prologue

Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn

Wrath of the Espers

Act II: The Saffron Order

Prologue: Aumeric's Fate

* * *

Mor Dhona, several days later…

* * *

If there was one word to describe a man like Aumeric Rabelais, it would be resilient. After surviving the trip from the Shroud into the aether-drenched badlands of Mor Dhona, he staggered into a cave mouth and threw himself into it, knowing that he was now at the mercy of the being that dwelt within.

He felt his very essence being torn apart from the seams, transported through space and time to a dark realm, one where mortals rarely tread. Sitting on a throne in front of him was a "man" in jet black armor, resting its right hand on a large sword, the left on the arm of the throne, and regarding him coldly with faint blue eyes shining in the darkness of its helm.

"L-lord Gestahl…" Aumeric stammered. "You honor me with your-"

"_You have failed me for the last time, mortal,_" Gestahl interrupted, his ancient voice reverberating around the room. _"Not only have you not secured the Book of Lucavi, you have brought your activities to the attention of the Saffron Order… I will not stand for this incompetence."_

"My lord, with all due respect, I have done only what you have asked of me. I have brought you the Heart of Adrammelech, I have-"

"_You have brought me nothing; the Heart you carry is nothing but an effigy, a forgery of the true Heart."_

_What? Those Gridanian dogs!_ "My lord, I was deceived, I can do better, I-"

"_You will do no such thing, mortal. Your usefulness… is at an end."_

Aumeric's rage boiled over at this point. "_I have served you faithfully for many decades, and this is how-"_

He was stopped by a sudden jolt of mortal pain through his chest. Something behind him had thrust a blade into his back, ensuring that he would reveal no more of the Espers' secrets.

Craning his neck to face his killer, Aumeric saw only the shadow of a dragoon smirking at him. His sight faded as he slipped into the darkness of death without another word.

"_He was beginning to annoy me, anyway,_" the dragoon said.

"_Yes… he was terribly arrogant for a mortal. Thinking he can just flaunt our power whenever he wishes it._" Gestahl turned his gaze to his dragoon servant. _"Ensure that the Saffron Order tastes the true power of the Espers before the next moon rises._"

"_Yes, my king._" When the dragoon had disappeared, Gestahl leaned further into his throne, and invisible smile creeping across his visage.

_Finally… we are doing this _our_ way…_


End file.
